Going under
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Harry an Severus have been kidnaped an thought to be dead. One girl will risk everything to prove they are alive an bring them home, but doing so will make her face her own dark past. Rated NC-17 for rape an child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

GOING UNDER

Phoenix was appalled she couldn't believe what she had just heard at dinner. Professor Snape an Harry Potter had been kidnapped a month ago by who they believed to be Deatheaters an they weren't going to do anything, the Headmaster said there was nothing for them to do. Phoenix how ever didn't buy that nor was she going to sit around an do nothing. So she headed up to her room to pack, she was leaving Hogwarts an going to find the two missing men. She only took what she would need leaving anything she didn't.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm not leaving them to Riddle." She said placing her bag on her back as she left there dorm.

"Phoenix you can't." Hermoine yelled following her.

"She can't what Moine?" Ron asked.

"She's going after them."

"We'll come too." Fred an George said.

"Yeah." Ron added.

"No." Phoenix an Hermione replied.

"I'm going alone an no one is stopping me." She said looking at Hermione.

"You're going to get yourself killed, leave this to the Aurous."

"You heard Dumbledore they can't find a trace of Snape an Potter."

"An you think you can, i won't let you go off to your death!"

"Fine."Phoenix said raising her hand with out a word Hermione fell to the ground. "She'll be fine in ten minute she'll have no memory of this conversation an I'll trust you all not to go to anyone."

They nodded an she left, she had a good idea where they were keeping Snape an Potter an why the Aurous couldn't find them. They where no longer in the wizarding world. So trading her school robes for jeans an a t-shirt she put her hair under a ball cap an headed out in to muggle London. She was more then surprised when she actually spotted Lucius Malfoy, Riddle must be real sure of himself to let his lackeys walk around like that. Keeping her distanced she trailed him to a house outside of town, she watched him go in an waited until he left. When he did she crept up to a window an looked in, it was a cellar it was dark an dirty but looking in closely she saw a pair of feet. Getting up she moved around the house an looked into another window the sight an noises she saw an heard made her stomach lurch an her head hurt, they had Snape pined to a bed as he was being fucked in the front an the back. Phoenix had to control her anger she had to do this right or she'd just end up dead herself . Willing herself she turned from the window an walked into the woods behind the house she needed to think on what she wanted to do. She should just go back an get help, but that meant more time for those animal to rape them. No she would have to do this herself but she couldn't rush in there she needed to know how many where there. She'd wait until night fell an look around some more. Sitting down she pulled her knees in to her chest an willed the thoughts an sounds of now an the past to leave her mind.

The sun was just setting as Phoenix felt her eyes closing she was brought back by voices, moving throw the trees quietly she followed them.

"Man Severus has got one sweet ass." a man laughed.

"Not as sweet as his mouth." A fat man giggled.

"Who's mouths sweeter, Severus or the boy?"

"Oh i love Severus's."

Phoenix couldn't stop the flash of magic that flew from her body an hit the two men. Cursing silently to herself she prayed no one inside saw the light an called the knocked out men to her. As they landed at her feet she knew who the fat one was from a photo she saw it was Peter Pettigrew, the other man she didn't know but it didn't stop her from giving them both a good kick in the ribs before she put them in a body bind. When that was done she walked to the house when she looked into the window an saw no one she walked to the cellar window an looked in thought it was still dark she could see they both were down there , pulling out her wand she pointed it at the window but then stopped, no there could, no would be wards against magic up she was lucky she hadn't set them off already. How ever she don't think anything would be up to stop her from going in the muggle way, reaching into her backpack she pulled out her lock pick set an opened it, looking at the window she decided a credit card would do. She put everything else away an used the card smiling when it worked, putting the card back she froze when she heard noises from inside the room looking in she saw the cellar door open moving so she wouldn't be seen she watched as a women walked down the stairs.

"Well, well don't we look rightly fucked." She laughed pulling her wand she removed there chains Phoenix held in the caspe as she saw there blood stained naked body.

"Go to Hell Bella." Severus shocked out.

"Now, now Sevie be nice!" she said kicking him in his ribs. "Imperio, if you move Potter you'll get worse." She warned him.

"."

Phoenix closed her eyes as the witch made Snape rape Potter raw. She could feel the anger rising as her tears fell as she tried so hard to block out his screams until they stopped. Opening her eyes she found out why Harry had passed out.

"God Severus I love to watch you in action." Bellatrix smiled kissing his lips before chaining them back up. "See you later love."

Phoenix waited an the minute the door closed behind the witch she opened the window an slid in. She quickly an quietly went to Harry. Severus pulled himself into the corner trying to hide from who ever the new visitor was. Phoenix couldn't worry about him now right now she was more worried with the boy who most likely was bleeding to death. She opened up her bag an pulled out two of the many viles she had truning Potter around she tipped his head back an with her teeth she pulled the stoppers out an pouring first the healing potion down his throat then the sleepless one. When Harry gave a low moan she knew the potions were working laying him back down slowly on her knees she crawled over to her professor.

"Professor Snape, I'm here to help you, it's Phoenix." She said stopping at his side dear god he was shaking she could only image what they had both gone throw. Still he didn't answer an she knew that after being forced to rape Potter, Severus Snape had lost his mind. "Listen to me Snape you will drink these potions an you do not want to spit them out. " she said in a warning tone as she put one vile to his lips he opened his lips an drank his eyes going wide as his body started to heal. She smiled at him. "Professor?"

"Miss Stone?"

"Yes now i need to know how many are in this house besides Peter an the other man who raped you today?" she asked an Severus eyes started to drift . "No Stay with me Snape i need you to stay with me." She said cupping his face in her hands, she know if she lost him she was screwed there was no way Potter would be any help in his state. Taking her hat off she tried again. "I can't get you away from them if i don't know how many there are."

"Five, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bella an Greyback." he whispered.

"Shit." Phoenix mumbled She couldn't sneak up on a damn werewolf he'd smell her, damn she was lucky he hadn't sniffed her out yet. Noticing that Severus had started shacking again she gave him a smile."I wasn't expecting to deal with a werewolf sir."

"You're here alone?"

"The Auror's couldn't find you guys an Dumbledore said there was nothing we could do , but i had to find you both." She told him putting her hat back on. "Now the best course of action in this case would be to let them come to me, so here take this it'll help you sleep for awhile with no dreams you can see how well i pay attention in class." she smiled

"I can't-"

"Drink Snape." she told him holding up the vile. Severus took the vile,drank it an handed it back to her. "Now do you know where your wands are?"

"Destroyed." He yawned as she pulled out her kit again an picked the locks on his cuffs then went to Harry's an undid his. "Where did you learn that?" Severus asked laying his head down.

"Muggle friend now sleep, I'm gonna need your help with Potter later." She told him going to hide under the stairs.

TBC..

A/N: this stroy is done i'm just fixing up before posting it all so the next chaper is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 The Escape

Phoenix had fallen asleep but woke as she heard the door open, standing up she waited until she saw a pair of legs an grabbed them sending the visitor down to the ground holding out her hand she froze him an waited to make sure he was the only one. When no one followed she came out from under the stairs waving her hand the door closed. She looked down at the blonde. "Malfoy." She growled turning him around she placed her wand to his temple an saw what he had planed. "You fucker." She growled pulling his head up by his shirt collar an letting her fist fly. "You'll never touch them again damn it! Never do you hear me!"

"Phoenix." She stopped to stare at her potion teacher.

"Grab him, we'll leave out the window." She said letting Malfoy go an grabbing her bag. "I'll go first then pass me him i don't care if you hear someone coming you get your ass out that window." She said walking to the window, jumping up she pulled herself threw. "Hand me Potter."

Severus handed him up an she pulled him threw as Snape lifted himself up the door came open an he froze.

"Malfoy what are you doing down there I said to bring Snape up?"

Severus almost fell back but Phoenix grabbed him an pulled him threw. "Damn it stay with me!"

"THERE ESCAPING!

"Move!" Phoenix said pulling him up an dragging Potter, she got them into the woods an drooped Potter. "Severus appearate you an Potter out of here."

"I can't-"

"Damn it do as your told! NOW!" she yelled as she saw the other four running out of the house. Severus grabbed Potter an in aloud crack there gone. She went to appearate but was knocked to the ground by a werewolf, who turned back to his human form.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Grayback what did you fine?" Goyle asked

"A muggle." he growled.

"Kill it an come on we have to find them!" Bella said.

He went for her throat but she vanished before he could bite her.

Phoenix bounced off her bed an landed hard on the got to her feet an ran down the stairs.

"Phoenix!" The Weasleys yelled as she ran past them.

"I found them, I found Harry an Snape!" she yelled running out of the Gryffindor corridor an down the hall right into McGonagall.

"Where have you been young lady?"

"I found them they have to be at the gate we have to get them!" She said running past her as the Gryffindors followed her out side.

Phoenix ran as fast as she could with everyone following. "Harry! Professor Snape!" she yelled as she saw two bodies out side the gate. She ran an opened the gate an went to them.

"Hagrid grab Severus, Filch grab Potter, Miss Stone come with me , the rest of you inside." Albus said.

Phoenix followed the Professors to the hospital wing.

"Do you have any idea what could have happen to you, your parents have been having a break down scene they found out you were gone!" McGongal yelled.

"Do you know what they were doing to them, they raped them every moment they could, for Merlin shake Snape was scared of me. Of me! I couldn't leave them to those animals an i don't care who i pisted off someone had to save them." Phoenix finally broke into tears as those images came back to her.

"You did a very brave thing Phoenix, but how did you get back in to Hogwart you can't Appearate on to it's grounds." Albus asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't Appearate I orbed sir."

"Orbed?" McGongal asked.

"Ah yes the American version it turns one into a fine smoke in stead of a cracking noise." Albus smiled turning his head when Madame Pomfrey walked to them. "How are they?"

"They've shut down Albus there minds an body just couldn't take the abuse."

"What, what you mean what's going on with them?" Phoenix asked looking at everyone.

"There brain dead Phoenix they've closed them self so they couldn't feel the pain any more." Albus told her.

"I was to late. I failed them." Phoenix whispered walking away.

"Phoenix." Albus called to her.

"Albus let her be, we need to get Harry an Severus back." McGongal said heading over to them.

"Phoenix how are they?" Fred asked as she enter there tower.

Phoenix fell to her knees crying. "I was to late , I'm so sorry, please forgive me, i was too late." She cried over an over again as George kneeled down beside her an held her.

"Phoenix what happen?" George asked.

"Phoenix talk to us." Hermione pleaded.

"They...they oh god i can't, not again." She cried shaking her head no.

"Then tell us how there doing." Neville said.

"I'm so sorry i should have found them sooner please don't hate me?" She cried all her control just slipping away.

"Phoenix you brought them back we could never hate you." Ginny told her kneeling on her other side.

"There lost, they closed there minds down to escape what was happening to them i should have know that would happen, i should of stopped them damn it!" Phoenix's sorrow now turned in to anger as she pulled away from George an stud up.

"Phoenix calm down theres no way you could have-"

"Yes there is I've seen it before i should have seen it now!" She yelled leaving them as she went up to her room.

"We need to talk to the Headmaster." Hermione said already heading out.

"Yes Miss Granger i know, all we can do is give her time an be there for her." Albus said sighing.

"But head Master you didn't see her, she said she's seen this before that she should have know this would happen." Hermione told him.

"Did she, perhaps i should speak to her." Albus said getting up.

"Thank you sir." Hermoine said leaving with him.

"Would you ladies excuse us please." Albus asked looking at Phoenix who was staring out the window. "Miss Stone I'd like to talk to you."

Phoenix didn't reply, in fact she didn't even seem to notice his presence in the room. He sat down across from her watching her.

"Who was it you saw close down Phoenix?"

"My real mother." She whispered.

"Your real mother?"

"My real last name is Calaway. My father would..."

"Hurt your mother?" Albus asked an she nodded.

"It had to be going on before i was born then when i was five i relies my mommy wasn't like others mommies. When she stopped reacting to him he turned to me. She heard me screaming it must have brought her back, the next thing i knew he was dead on top of me ,then i was shipped to my American cousin's an they changed my last name, i hadn't been home until i got my letter. I... couldn't remember... not what happen not who they are but... but then when i..." she told him.

"You saw them hurting Harry an Severus didn't you?" Albus asked her.

"I wanted to stop them sir i know i should have." She cried looking at him. "I just...i didn't know how many were there an...-" she stopped as Albus pulled her into his arms trying to comfort the poor girl.

"You did the right thing Phoenix you must know that, the right thing is not always easy. We will help them an we will get the ones who did this." Albus told her.

"I got one of them."

"What?"

"When I got there two of them came out an i bonded them an then when i got inside i froze Malfoy. They can't undo Malfoy only i can he'll be stuck that way forever." she told him pulling out of his arms.

"Something your cousins taught you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said sitting back in the window. "Can i see them sir?"

"You saved them I think you have that right." Albus smiled at her.

For a month Phoenix stayed away from the hospital wing, to everyone she seamed like a zombie. Malfoy an the other two men where found out side St. Mungo's, but nothing could be done about Malfoy an some how the other two escaped when the spell was lifted off them. Rumor was that some how Harry Potter had hexed him. Voldemort was now more worried about the Boy-Who-Lived then he ever was. After Potion's now being thought by Dumbledore himself, Phoenix headed to the hospital wing. She was alittle surprise to find no one there but them. Slowly she walked over to Harry, his eyes were blank an his skin pale. She leaned down an pressed her lips to his ear.

"Are you going to let them win Harry? I bet he's laughing at you both right now. 'Potter, he was suppose to defeat me?, he couldn't even handle my men.' Show him Harry. So them all just how powerful you are, come back, come back Harry." Phoenix heard a low moan an she stud up an looked around hearing it again she smiled, it was Harry. "Harry don't speak I'll get someone." She went to move but his hand shot out an grabbed her arm. "Harry you need-"

"Don't leave me." He whispered tears pouring from his eyes.

"Aright Harry i won't leave you, your okay now your at Hogwarts." She told him sitting next to his bed.

"Sev-"

"He's here too, but he's gone Harry." She said pointing to her head.

"Can't you-"

"I don't know Harry i wasn't sure pissing you off would work, now stop talking okay I'm going to get you a healing potion for your throat but I'll still be in the room okay." She said getting up an getting it, brining it back Harry drunk it.

"Don't leave me please?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry i won't leave this room okay?" She smiled an he nodded. "Get some rest." She told him brushing his hair back, she smiled as his eyes closed.

"You yourself seem to be a powerful witch." She turned to find Albus standing there.

"I can stay can't i sir?" she asked.

"I feel Miss Stone if you left are Harry would fall back into his mind. I would like it very much if you stayed with them." He smiled at her.

"I can't help him can i?" She asked looking over at Snape.

"It funny, you two always seemed to bump heads when it seams you two have so much in common, your childhood were so much alike." Albus sighted going to Snapes side. "I must admit Phoenix i am at a lost on how to help him myself."

Phoenix stared shocked at what she was just informed her eyes stared at her teacher.

"I'll take care of your classes an your meals will be brought down here for you." Albus said leaving her.

Phoenix stud up an went over to Snape, taking his hand she sat down on his bed an leaned down to talk to him. "Severus, you were very strong, an it's okay to break down now, your safe again an i will never let them touch you again you'll never go through that hell again I'll die before it happens again i swear it." She whispered to him as her tears fell. "I'm so sorry i didn't stop them, i froze i shouldn't but i did an I'm so sorry for that, it's just- It took me back to to him, to my father an i tried to shut it out. Please forgive me?" She cried resting her head on his chest she cried herself to sleep not aware of the eyes that watched her.

"Albus are you sure this will work?" McGongal asked watching them.

"She saved them Harry trusts her an Severus now knows what he's feeling is shared by another , She's stronger then she looks Minerva emotional an magical, she'd been though the magic of the body, mine an soul. If she can't help them i fear no one can." he replied.

"An who is going to help her, it can't be good for her."

"We'll have to deal with that if an when it happens." he said walking away..

TBC..

A/N: this story is done i'm just fixing it up before posting it all so the next chaper is on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Healing the broken

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes holding her breath she lifted her head an looked down at Severus. "Severus can you hear me?"

No answer.

Phoenix's head fell she didn't think i would be that easy.

"He's not awake is he?" she turned to see Harry sitting up in bed. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." He said starting to crying.

"No Harry neither of you asked for what happened." Phoenix told him getting of the bed an going to him.

"You don't understand i ...i did want it just...not like that." he cried.

"Harry what are you telling me?" She asked sitting on his bed an holding him.

"I tried to keep them out of my mind like Snape taught me but i was to scared i couldn't stop them, they saw...-"

"You wanted Severus sexually?" she questioned.

"I couldn't help it he so dark but not, that's why they made him do it because of me, i did this to him." Harry cried holding on to her like a life line.

"No Harry you didn't do any thing to Severus they would have made him do that any way, there sick bastards who just wanted to see you both in pain." She insured him rubbing his back for awhile. "Harry i want you to get up an walk okay, you've been out for a month now an you need to get the blood flowing in your legs, Madame Pomfrey has kept the blood flowing but now I'm taking care of you so i need you to walk around the room okay?"

"Aright." He replied Wiping his eyes an getting up to walk.

Phoenix smiled as he walked alittle wobbling for awhile then stared walking fine. Her head turned when she heard a faint whimper, getting off Harry's bed she rushed over to Severus.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked seeing her go to him.

"Fine keep walking." She smiled leaning down she placed her ear next to his lips an heard the whimper again. "Severus can you hear me, Severus?" she whispered.

"Stop...it hurts please...don't."

Phoenix shot up straight, he was trapped in his worst memory, damn it she couldn't do but she did know a potion that would bring her into his thoughts if she didn't he was going to die he was slowing dyeing now.

"Harry why don't you take your invisible cloak an try to walk around your friends." She asked him she needed to go to Snapes store to get what she'd need for the potion.

"Will you come with?" He asked nervously.

"I want you to try it on your own but if it becomes to much for you all you have to do is clear you mind an think only of me an you'll be brought right to me okay you trust me don't you." She smiled.

"Yes." he replied taking his cloak. "I'll do it for you." He smiled before he vanished, when the door closed behind him she ran to the door an went down to Snapes private stock room it took her longer then she wanted it to to get past his wards but she grabbed everything she need an ran back just as Harry appeared crying, Phoenix placed everything on the bed an ran to him.

"Harry, Harry what happened?" She asked leaning down an taking him into her arms.

"I couldn't do it , i tried I'm sorry." He cried.

"No Harry all i wanted was for you to tried it not going to happen over night, but you will get better an you'll be flying your brow with the Weasley boys in no time." She smiled until...

"STOP,STOP YOUR HURTING ME!"

"What's happening , whose hurting him?" Harry asked as they both jumped to there feet an ran to him.

"Harry listen to me, Severus went back in his mind like you did only...Harry is father did things to him too an now he reliving it, if i don't get him out he, i need to get him out." She told him deciding the whole he's going to die was under the 'He did not need to know that.' "I have a potion that could help, but I'm going to leave my body."

"No don't leave me you promise you wouldn't leave me!" Harry started to panic.

"You trust me right Harry you know if i brought someone in here that they wouldn't hurt you right?" she asked thinking of someone Harry could trust it couldn't be a man it was too soon for that but a women wasn't going to go over smoothie either.

"I guess." Harry said calming down alittle.

"Dobby." She called sighing when Harry backed away from Dobby.

"What's be wrong with Harry sir?"

"Dobby come here please." She told the elf kneeling down. "Dobby you remember mean Luicus an his friends right?"

"Oh Dobby be not forgetting the bad Wizards, but what that be having to do with Harry, Misses?"

"Those men hurt Harry an they hurt Severus to, i need you to get me Molly okay tell her i need her to help with Harry." she said sure Harry saw her as a mother.

"Dobby be doing that now." Dobby said popping out.

"Okay Harry why don't you eat your lunch an I'll start on that potion." she smiled getting her things.

She started working on her potion when she heard the door opening she tried moving faster but some how Draco made it in before she could get him.

"What did you do to my father Potter?" Draco growled pulling his wand an Harry went crazy, screaming an kicking around.

Phoenix grabbed Malfoy an pulled her wand, she knew Draco cared for Severus an Severus did for him. "I did that to him an maybe you would like to see what your father did to your head of house." She said pointing her wand at his temple. "See what I've seen, know what i know."

Draco's eyes widen as he saw his father rape his head of house every way possible, tears poured out his eyes as he pulled away. "He...He did this ...he hurt him?"

"Yes, i know you care for Severus, I know he's your God father if your Father would do this to a man he calls friend what do you think he'd do to you if his master asked it?"

"That man his not my Father do you hear me That man is not my father damn it!" Draco yelled tears still falling this was so not what she need.

"He's your father but you don't have to be his son, be your own man Draco be that man Severus is trying to help you be." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco I'm going to try an help an tomorrow when you've calm down you can come back an see how he's doing but you must not tell any one an you have to watch you fellow mates Draco you know what ones would see Severus as a turn coat."

"I'll kill anyone who trys to hurt him." Draco said standing straight an Wiping his tears away. "Can you help him like you helped Potter?"

"I'm going to try." she told him.

"Don't try do it." Draco told her leaving.

"Harry it's okay i told you no one will hurt you." She said standing near him but not touching him.

"He wants to help Snape." Harry said staring at the door.

"I think Severus was more of a father then his own, why don't you sit with Severus while i get back to work.

"Aright." Harry said going to Snapes side. "It's okay Snape she's going to make you better too."

Phoenix went back to work she finished just as Molly came rushing in. "Molly stop." She told her stepping from her work place."Harry look Molly's here i trust her okay she'll be here while i help Severus why don't you say Hello." Phoenix smiled.

Slowly Harry stepped away from Severus an walked to Molly. "Hi Miss Weasley. She's going to help him, she's great." Harry smiled looking at Phoenix.

"O dear boy call me Molly, can i hug you Harry?" Molly asked trying to fight the tears as she saw this Sixteen year old boy action like a scared four year old.

Harry looked at Phoenix. "It's up to you Harry if you don't want to you don't have to you won't be forced to do anything." Phoenix told him.

"You trust her so do i." Harry smiled hugging Molly.

"Oh my poor boy." Molly said holding him.

"I'll take the potion now I'll leave my body so don't panic." She told them drinking the potion right away she felt light she made her way over to Snape opening his eyes she looked into his an felt her soul drift from her body an enter Severus's.

"Phoenix!" Harry yelled as her body fell to the ground he ran to her an held her tight.

"It's okay Harry we'll keep her save." Molly told him kneeling down next to him.

Phoenix was surrounded by blackness but she could hear the screams she ran to them an froze she couldn't move it wasn't Severus Snape the man it was the boy , his head was being pushed down as his father violently fucked him.

"STOP PLEASE STOP!"

Phoenix gasped as she fell back into her body, Severus was now screaming out loud, Phoenix stud up an headed for the door.

"Phoenix he's -" Harry started.

"Stay with him." She yelled stomping away.

Damn it she had an idea on what she would see yet she still wasn't ready for it, how was she suppose to help him when she never got help herself all this time she thought she was fine an all she had done was block out what happen. Phoenix stopped running an slid down the wall crying. She couldn't do this, she shouldn't have to carry all this on her shoulders it wasn't fare.

"Phoenix."

She looked up she knew Albus would know she was out side his stair case. "I can't do it sir."

"Come on up, we'll talk." He told her turning around.

"I can't do it i keep freezing i know what i have to do but i just stop." Phoenix said getting angry.

"You never dealt with what happen to you did you Phoenix?" he asked as he sat down she pasted.

"We don't have time to talk about me!" she yelled.

"Yes we do Phoenix, you need to let it out."

"Let it out he's dyeing damn it an you want me to talk about my father beating an rapping me, talk about how he took everything away from me! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT DAMN IT!" She yelled.

Albus jumped as the vase next to him shattered into pieces an every thing started to shake as she breathed hard.

"You want to talk about it fine, The first time he forced himself on me he told me he was going to make me a big girl that i was going to be his good little girl, He tore me open an left me bleeding, i had to heal my self. The second time i tired to fight him an he broke my ribs an busted my jaw, I didn't stop fighting him the next time or the next not until he broke my legs, that's when my mother finally came back an helped me she got me to a hospital then cut her throat, do you feel fucking better!" she growled as more glasses began to burst.

"Say it Phoenix." Albus said ducking flying glass. "SAY IT!"

"I HATE HIM I HATE HIM AN I HATE HER FOR NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP HIM AN PROTECT ME!" She screamed falling to the ground as everything stopped.

Albus went to her an held her. "It's okay to hate them Phoenix it doesn't make you a bad person, now you can help him, you know what you have to do."

"I have to face him, an help Severus face his father." she said staying with him for awhile.

"No she said she'd never leave me! I want her back!" Harry screamed the screams from Snape was setting him off an Molly didn't know what to do to help either of them.

"Harry I'm sure she'll be back." Molly said trying to get the boy to calm down.

"No she promise not to leave! There going to come for us i know it!"

"Then I'll have to kill them." Phoenix said closing the door behind her.

"Phoenix why did you leave use you have to help him there hurting him." Harry said running to her.

"I know Harry i just needed to talk to Dumbledor. I'm going to help him." She said giving him a hug before getting more of the potion.

"Phoenix dear he sounds like he's choking." Molly said standing near him.

"I'm going in now." She replied swallowing the potion, this time Molly caught her when she fell, she handed her over to Harry who held her with a smile.

"He'll be fine now." Harry smiled up at her.

Phoenix was once again surrounded by blackness but all she could hear was the grunts of a man an the whimpers of a ran to it an found why Severus sounded like he was shocking, because he was, on his Fathers cock. Phoenix closed her eyes an brought her own fear into his mind.

"There's my little girl." a deep dark voice purred.

She swallowed hard backing up from her own father. "you can do this Phoenix." She whispered to herself backing up until she hit the wall next to the bed.

"Now don't fight me Darling I'd hate to have to hurt you again." He laughed walking to her.

"Fight him Severus, your not that helpless boy, you're the man who turned his back on the most powerful dark Wizard." Phoenix yelled to him but nothing happed so she turned to her dad. "You can't hurt me you're dead, YOU'RE DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CAN'T HURT ME AN I WON'T LET YOU!" She yelled until he vanished she turned to Severus. "He'd dead Severus he can't hurt you unless you let him, don't let him Severus, I'm here come back with me. Come back with me Severus please." She pleaded. She broke down in tears as the man vanished then so did the boy.

Harry jumped when she vanished from his arms. "Phoenix!"

"Harry she there." Molly said looking on the bed. "He's quite." she pointed out.

"Phoenix is he?" Harry asked.

"He did it he, he fought him. " Phoenix said sitting up she was on Snapes bed. No sooner did she sit up did Severus bolt up an grabbed her barring his head in her shoulder he broke down. "It's all right Severus your going to be aright now." She told him holding him.

"I'll let Albus know he's back with us." Molly said leaving them.

"I knew you could do it." Harry smiled getting on the bed an hugging Severus who was aware of the women holding him only.

"He...he ... i... you..." Severus rambled holding on to her as if someone was going to take her away from him.

"Ssssssh, he's gone he's not going to hurt you anymore Severus. Do you think you can try to eat something for me?" She replied pulling back as much as she could to look in his eyes as she brushed his hair back.

"I'm not hungry." He whispered.

"You think you're not but you haven't eaten in two months will you please try it?" She asked as Harry ran to the table to grab there dinner.

"I'll try." Severus said watching Harry.

"Thank you, Harry why don't you sit an eat too." She said noticing the change in him as he handed her the food. She'd deal with it later she though. "I'll be over at Madames Pomfrey desk doing my home work. " She smiled not at all surprise when Severus's hand shot out an grabbed her arm. "Aright I'll stay with you." She smiled she'd do her home work when they go to sleep. She smiled as Severus started to eat.

"Are you eating?" He asked.

" Yeah. " she smiled snapping her finger an a plate appeared.

They ate in silence , Harry kept his eyes on his food looking as if his heart was breaking. Phoenix looked at him then at Severus who had a dead look in his eyes.

"Severus do you want to talk?" She asked taking his half eating plate an handing it to Dobby who had stopped into to get them.

"I...I..don't..." he whispered looking over at Harry. "Please tell him I'm so sorry."

"You can tell him if you want to he doesn't hate you or blame you Severus." She told him placing her hand on his arm.

"I can't, I'm sorry." He said putting his head down.

It broke her heart to see him this broken. "Severus look at me." she told him cupping his face an lifting his head. "You never have to say sorry for what your going threw not to me or any one. an the fact that your here, that you didn't let go proves that your brave an so strong, never forget that Severus. Never." She smiled. "I'll go talk to him aright?"

"Thank you." He replied watching her go.

"Harry can we talk?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"He's okay now right?" he asked sneaking a peak at him.

"He's with us but remember how you were when i brought you back?" she asked an he nodded. "Well he's twice as bad. An he wants you to know he's sorry, he doesn't hate you Harry he just can't talk to you right now, what they made him do is to fresh, okay?" She asked brushing his bangs back.

"You'll help him get better right like you're helping me ?"

"I'm going to do every thing i can." she smiled as he flew into her arms.

"I love you Phoenix." He whispered holding her tightly.

Phoenix froze before pulling back. "You like man."

"An you." He smiled.

"Well Thank you I love you too Harry." She smiled. Kissing his brow. "Now sleep." she said getting up an tucking him in. "You to Severus I know you just woke up but you still need your rest an don't worry I'll be here an no one will be coming in here. " She told him going to do her homework.

She watched as they drifted of to sleep, she knew Harry didn't really love her it was just everything he was going threw but it felt nice to here someone say it to her, opening her Charm's book she got to was on her last work, Potions when she felt someone near her. Looking up she smiled at Severus, placing her quill down she closed her book.

"Aright?"

"Dreams." he whispered she needed to give him another healing potion for that.

"Come on I'll get you a potion for that throat." She smiled getting up. Severus followed her an took the potion she gave him. "Better?"

"You really are good at Potion's Phoenix." he told her.

"That happens when you're taught by the best, but i didn't have time to make a sleepless potion, Harry hasn't had nightmares yet sorry."

"I think I'll be fine maybe if..."

"If you felt safer, would you feel safer if i was closer to you?" She asked taking his hand already leaning him back to his bed she got in an tapped the bed for him to get in an he did surprising her when he layed his head on her she let her fingers run threw his hair.

"When did it stop for you?" he asked not looking up.

"When my mother killed him, he had been doing it to her first until it got so bad she ran into her mind to escape, then he went after me." She said looking into space.

"How old where you?"

"I was five when it stared ten when she snapped out of it an finally stopped him."

"Same age as me only it stopped when i came here for school."

"Do you wanna talk about it Severus?" she asked. "You don't have to."

"I thought i did something wrong that i made him hurt me."

"You didn't Severus you know that now don't you?" she asked looking down at him.

"He was sick an a dirty bastard." He growled.

"Say it Severus it will help."

"I hate him i wish i was there when he drew in his last breath, He was suppose to protect me, not hurt me." He cried wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He failed you Severus but know this he's looking up at you from hell an he knows you are more of a men then he ever could have been an you did it all with out him,your a great wizard an a hell of a teacher what did he ever do uh."

"Nothing he was a drunken nobody." he hissed.

"The only Snape the world will care about is you Severus the man who fought for what's right."

"If i live that long." he yawned.

"You will I'll make sure of it, rest now." She said closing her eyes things were starting to catch up with her.

"I'm afraid Phoenix afraid I'll be just like him." He said dozing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Draco Snape?

Phoenix opened her eyes when she felt a pair on her she smiled at a grinning Harry. "Morning."

"Good morning , he's really going to be okay isn't he." he smiled wider.

"Yeah i think so." she said looking down at him as he began to waking. "Severus I want you to walk around alittle bit you didn't seam to steady last night."

"My legs feel weak." He told her.

"I'll help...if...if you want." Harry stammered as Severus looked to Phoenix.

"I do have a Potions assignment do." She smiled.

"All right Harry lets walk." He said getting up.

Harry bounced out of bed an went over to help him. Phoenix smiled as she went to finished her work, leaving them to there little work out. She sat down at the desk an jumped when Dobby popped in.

"Dobby be sorry for scaring Sweet Phoenix but Kind Powerful Dumbledor is happy Master Severus is back an wishes to see him misses."

"It's fine Dobby but he can't i don't think Severus is ready to deal with other people yet please ask him to be patient with me. " she smiled.

"Right Misses." Dobby smiled leaving.

Phoenix got back to her work until she heard them talking

"Harry I'm truly sorry-"

"No,no I'm sorry i failed you i tried so hard to keep them out of my mind but i was scared a when they saw... I wanted you Severus that's why she made you do it, she hated that i wanted you, not as much as Malfoy did thought." He shuddered.

"I should have protected you Harry, I failed you an i am sorry." Severus said pulling the boy to him.

"You did all you could, just...please say you don't hate me." Harry pleaded holding him tight.

"I don't hate you Harry,I never truly hated you." Severus told him.

Phoenix smiled at the two men her eyes turning to the door as it opened.

"Pro...professor?" Harry gasped as Severus started squeezing him as he back up into the wall true horror written on his face.

"Shit." Phoenix mumble she forgot about Draco, she jumped to her feet an ran to him. "Draco wait." She stopped him from moving closer. "I'll be back okay I'll just be out side." she said taken Draco out. Severus relaxed his hold on Harry, who still didn't let go of him.

"It's okay Snape Phoenix won't let anyone hurt us." he smiled.

"Stone what the hell!" Draco snapped pulling his arm free. "I was told he was awake."

"By who?" she asked.

"Dumbledor, now what the bloody hell was that about?"

"He's awake yes but his mind isn't right, like Harry hes back in his childhood, so you..." she said looking him over.

"I look just like him, he thinks I'm Lucius." Draco said slumping into the wall. "He's afraid of me?"

"Yes Draco I'm sorry but until i can get him back fully i must ask you not to come down here again." she told him.

"No, i can fix this." Draco said stomping off.

"Uh." Phoenix sighted going back in they were standing there waiting for her. "All gone." She smiled.

That day went just as the last Severus would wake an go to her only to fall asleep later in her arms after they talked alittle, for the rest of the week it went like that with Harry joining in on the talks from time to time. Now it was Saturday an Phoenix felt a tighten on her ribs, her mind being in between sleep an awareness panicked an she started to hyperventilate.

"Snape your hurting her let her go!" Harry yelled an Severus released her an she fell on to the floor where Harry ran to her. "Phoenix?"

Slowly hearing his voice her mind woke up an she remembered were she was giving him a smile she jumped up to see what had upset Severus, both her an Harry froze.

"Draco?" Harry asked walking to him he let his fingers touch the now black hair.

"You can't just come in here like that. "she told him.

"He still hates me?" Draco asked hurt.

Phoenix got on the bed with Severus an wrapped her arms around him as soon as he felt her near he turned to her an held her. "I'm sorry i didn't-"

"Ssss I'm fine, Severus i want you to look at who Harry is standing next to, look deeply into his eyes." she told him as he did his grip started to tighten again. "No Severus look at his hair he would never do that to his hair who else could it be ,who would i trust to be that close to Harry or to even come in here with you?"

"Draco." He whispered.

"He knows!" Harry smiled hugging Draco. "See Snape Draco wants to help you too."

"Severus can Draco come closer, he didn't hurt Harry he won't hurt you?" Phoenix asked.

"Never hurt you an I'll kill every bastard who did." Draco said still hugging Potter.

"Don't leave." Severus told her.

"I won't come on Draco." she smiled.

Draco came closer being lead by Harry, this was all to weird the last Person he thought Harry would trust would be him he must really be off all that mattered now was the man lying before him.

"I will kill him sir for what he did to you." Draco told him siting in the chair.

"You will do no such thing you will stay away from him an the rest of them , i don't want you getting hurt Draco." Severus told him an Phoenix smiled he sounded like himself there.

"Yes sir, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"With every day that passes, you don't have to keep your hair like that Draco." He said holding a strain between his fingers.

"Yes i do i had it done the muggle way an i want it to stay i don't want to look like him." he smiled.

"You'd rather look like my son?" Severus snickered.

"Yes." Draco whispered lowering his head.

"Severus you see, you're not your father, because you have been a good father to him, you're the only father Draco knows." She whispered in his ear.

"Well then Draco, you will do as your told from now on then won't you, an when this war is finally over you truly will be my son." Severus told him.

Draco jumped from his seat an hugged him only for a second before he pulled back. "I'm sorry i didn't-"

"It's fine." Severus said pulling him back into the hug.

Phoenix smiled at them . "Time for your walk boys."

"Walk?" Draco asked.

"To keep the blood running to there legs it's good for them."

"I'll walk to. " Draco said helping Severus out of bed, so with Draco on one side an Harry on the other they began to walk around.

They had all been sitting down an eating breakfast when a knock came to the door Phoenix got up to see who it was. "Molly, Professor McGongal."

"Can we see them please?" McGongal asked.

Phoenix nodded an opened the door , they walked in behind her. Harry saw who it was a ran to Molly.

"Molly!" He said hugging her.

"Harry your doing better i see." she smiled at the boy.

"Severus do you trust them?" Phoenix asked as he stud up Draco took his hand.

"Molly, Minerva." Severus agreed but didn't make a move to get closer.

"Severus Albus had a temporary wand made for you an Harry, would you like me to give it to Miss Stone?" Minerva asked him.

"You can give it to me." Severus told her.

She walked to him an handed him his wand before she garbed him in a hug. "I thought we were going to lose you both."

"Not this time." he told her when she pulled back.

"Mr. Mal-"

"No! If you must use a last name then it will be mine." Severus growled.

"I want nothing to with that name." Draco told her.

"Of course Mr. Snape, is your new look permanent?" she asked.

"Yes." he smiled.

"It looks good." she smiled.

"Makes you look more defined." Molly smiled.

"Molly, Professor would you mind taking Harry out side for a walk?"

"Not at all." They smiled.

"Remember what i taught you an you'll be fine." Phoenix smiled.

"You wanna come Draco?" Harry asked.

"I can come back later?" Draco asked.

"Of course but no one must know or see you." Phoenix said.

"I'll come then Harry." Draco said heading out with them.

"Why didn't you have me go to?" Severus asked watching her go behind a curtain an change.

"You seam okay with them but i didn't think you'd be all right walking out side, was i wrong?" She asked stepping back in view in a pair of shorts an tee.

"No, I'm not afraid of Minerva or Molly but i was unconformable with them." Severus said sitting at the desk an picking up her potions essay. "Whose teaching my Class? Oh wait you wouldn't know you've been here."

"Actually before you woke Albus came here, he's teaching your class." She said walking to him. "He's very worried about you."

"I can't... I know deep down he'd never harm me i just can't face him, i don't know why." He sighted picking up her quill an correcting something.

"Hey you can't do that." She laughed.

"Can too whose going to stop me?" He asked smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before, it makes you look so much younger." She told him pushing a tray piece of hair back.

"You make me want to smile." Severus said taking her hand in his.

"I think i know why you're afraid of Albus." Phoenix said seeing an emotion in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"Why?" He asked letting her hand go.

"You see him as a father figure don't you?"

"He's the only father I've truly had."

"That the problem, you see him as 'your father', deep down you know he'd never do those things but with what's happen your brain is telling you you thought the same thing about your real dad."

"I'll get over it won't i?" He asked looking up at her.

"Of course I'll have you scaring the wits out of the students in no time an argue with The Headmaster too." She smile.

"I know what happen to you, but how did you deal with it so young?"

"I didn't my aunt, my mom now she shielded my mind from it, it didn't come back until i saw them ...an you." she said turning from him. "I'm sorry i didn't stop them I froze."

Severus stood up an turned her around Wiping her tears away. "You don't have to be strong for us Phoenix, you've relived a pain as bad as we went through it's okay to brake down."

"I hate that you both had to go through that when i could have stopped them." She cried laying her head on his chest.

"As much as i wished you did, we both know if you just ran in with out a plan they would have captured you too an then i would have had to watch them hurt you too." Severus said holding. "You saved us it could have gotten so much worse we are both grateful."

"Yeah Harry said he loved me." She snickered.

"He isn't the only one." Severus said looking down at her as he felt her looking up, leaning down he kissed her softly before pulling back with horror in his eyes he let her go an backed up. "I'm so sorry, Phoenix, i... i...just-"

"That's what a kiss feels like when someone loves you?" She asked brushing her fingers over her lips.

"No ones kissed you tenderly?" Severus asked walking back to her knowing now that she wasn't upset.

"I've never let any one get close enough, even when i couldn't remember him, i guess apart of me always know. But your lips were so soft, it felt...it felt nice, did it feel nice to you?" she replied looking up at him.

"It felt wonderful, I've never kissed anyone i cared for before."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been with women but it was only sex, i was afraid to love some one would turn me into him, but i don't feel that way with you, i feel calm. I haven't felt that way in along time." Severus smiled pulling her close to him.

"I'm glad." she smiled hugging him before she heard crying, pulling back form Severus she spotted Harry pulled into a tight ball crying. Both ran to him. "Harry?"

"Harry what's wrong?" Severus asked kneeling down .

Harry wouldn't answer he only grabbed himself tighter shacking as he cried harder still they tried to calm him. In minutes the door flew open.

"Phoenix Harry, he's-" Minerva stopped spotting him.

"How?" Molly asked as voices grew louder behind her.

"Just stay away from him Malfoy he doesn't need you!" Ron yelled running into the room.

"He was fine until you ran up on him Weasley!" Draco growled blood dripping from his nose.

"We're his friends he needs us." Hermione said before they all started yelling.

Severus had backed up into a corner holding Harry in his arms when the screaming started.

"ENOUGH!" Phoenix yelled an everyone stopped. "Get out now!" she growled.

"Harry needs-" Ron started but she walked up to him an grabbed his arm hard.

"Get out all of you out!' She said grabbing Hermione as well as the rest followed her out when the doors closed she let them go. "Explain yourself."

"We saw Harry an Malofy -"

"I told you not to call me that!" Draco growled moving for him but Phoenix put her hand on his chest.

"Draco." She said shaking her head no she pulled the bandana off her head an gave it to him. "You'll not call him Malfoy, call him Draco now what happen to Harry."

"We saw him with Draco an we ran to him an he tried to keep us away so Ron hit him." Hermione said.

"When you ran to him did you notice anything?" She asked clearly angry.

"Well he looked scared but that was because of Mal-" Ron started.

"No it was because of you, he was afraid of you did he look scared before you came along?" Draco snapped. an they started yelling.

"Stop it!" Minerva yelled.

"Ron, Hermione don't come back here an stay away from Harry, let him come to you." Phoenix said turning to go back in she grabbed Draco's hand.

"If he's going in then so am i." Ron said as she turned around her eyes blazing with anger.

"Do not push me Weasley." She hissed causing him to freeze. "Harry trust Severus, Severus trust Draco, ie Harry trust Draco an now because of you two you've probably undid everything I've done to help him. So leave before I lose my temper."

"Come Son, Hermione." Molly said pulling her son back.

"I'll explain things to them, You go back to them i think they need you." Minerva said leading them away.

"Are you okay?" She asked Draco before they went in.

"Yeah, i tried to keep them away, I'm sorry." he sighted.

"You did well, you tried to protect him that's all that matters to him." She smiled going in.

They were still in the corner Harry was now whimpering an Severus's head was hidden by Harrys shoulder. Slowly they walked over to them.

"Severus Harry it's okay it's just me an Draco." She told them softly an Severus lifted his head.

"Draco?" Severus question reaching his hand out an caressing the bruised cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you an Harry?" Draco asked smiling.

"Harry." Severus said looking down at him as he looked up at them.

"They hurt him, they were coming after me an ,they made him bleed , fix him Phoenix make him better too." Harry pleaded with her not moving from Severus's hold.

"Harry I'm fine see, she all ready helped me." Draco smiled kneeling next to him.

Harry looked at him an smiled moving from Snapes arms to Draco. "She's wonderful isn't she." he smiled hugging him.

"Yes she is." Draco smiled.

"Severus how are you?" Phoenix asked sitting next to him.

"I hate this, i feel so small, so helpless when I'm around other people it terrifies me." He Sighted.

"You'll get better Severus but you can't expect it to happen over night. An I'll help you." She smiled at him as he pulled her close. "I think we've all had a long day why don't you guys rest an I'll wake you when dinner gets here." She said standing an pulling Severus up.

"Stay with me?" Harry asked Draco.

"Of course." Draco replied following him to his bed were they lay down.

"I think there falling." Phoenix smiled as Severus lay his head on her chest.

"So am I." He said looking up at her.

"Severus your mind isn't-"

"But my heart is fine Phoenix, i feel whole when your near me." He said caressing her face.

"Rest Severus." She smiled weakly.

Phoenix waited for them to fall asleep then she left slowly walking to The Headmasters office.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked standing.

"No there fine sir just alittle shaken." She replied sitting down.

"I don't suppose he's ready to see me is he?"

"No I'm sorry, he see's you as a father figure sir, I'm sure you can see the problem."

"Ah yes i see, i also see that something is wrong with you dear. Care to share?"

"Theres another problem sir, Professor Snape thinks he's in love with me."

"I doubt he thinks, Severus does not show what he would think as a weakness, an he would think love as a weakness. If he says he loves you then he truly does." He smiled.

"Then that truly is a problem, i can't love him back sir, i can't allow anyone to get that close to me, i can't bring myself to trust someone to love me an not hurt me. An I know, I know deep down he'd never hurt me like my father did but i just can't an i don't think i can help him any more sir." She sighted lowering her head.

"Phoenix i cant' say i understand what any of you are going thew but please do not abandon Severus an Harry now, i feel that would be to much for them now."

"I don't know what to do, everything was fine before i just want to go back to the girl i was before it all came back." She said looking up at him.

"I'm told Draco is allowed near them may be he can be some help." Albus offered.

"Yes he dose want to help, i think him an Harry are becoming very close." She smiled.

"Yes so I've heard." He smiled . "If it becomes to much you know you can always come to me at any time."

"I'll do that sir." She said getting up an heading back to her boys luckily she found them still asleep, so she want to the desk an worked on her homework for that evening.

Several minutes later her head turned when she heard a noise, one she couldn't put her finger on. Setting her quill down she stud up an tried to follow the sound,she was getting closer because it was getting louder an now she could place it, something was scratching the floor or walls. Pulling her wand she drew closer still.

"Phoenix?" She turned to find Ron at the door. "Can i talk to you out side please?"

Nodding she walked outside the room with him. "Yes Weasley?"

"Is everything okay what were you doing?"

"Nothing i heard some scratching that's all."

"Oh probably one of Hagrids pets lose, listen mom told me everything an I'm sorry if i cause trouble I'm just worried about him."

"I know Ron, but you have to know i think Harrys in love with Draco."

"Draco's in love Harry that's for sure,an as long as he's good to Harry I can see past are past."

"Good, because Draco isn't that boy anymore an he deserves a second change."

"There going to be all right right, Snape an Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, in time there be fine." She smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix I'm sure it's not easy on you to handle this." Ron said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well your a kid, dealing with a thing adults would never want to deal with, an you do it with an open caring heart, it can't be easy to see them in pain."

"No it's not Ron, but I'll do what i can, you should run along now."

"Aright, is it okay if i write to them?"

"I think that would be great." She said going back inside to find Severus staring at her. "Ron wanted to see how you both were doing." She told him going back to her desk.

"Come back to bed Phoenix you should rest." Severus told her.

"I have some work do, I'm fine Severus." She smiled going back to work while he watched her.

Harry an Draco went for a walk out side when they woke up an Phoenix was happy when Harry didn't pop back in soon after they left that was a good sign. Another good sign was Severus brewing potions for Madame Pomfery. He too seemed to be doing better.

"Miss Phoenix?" She turned to look at Dobby.

"Yes Dobby what can i do for you?" She smiled.

"Dobby was wondering misses if he could get any thing for her?"

"Actually Dobby could you get me Harrys invisible cloak please?"

"Dobby be doing that right way Miss Phoenix." He said popping out.

"What do you need Potters cloak for?" Severus asked.

"It's for you both, it's been awhile seance you both had a good bath i think todays a good day for one." She said not looking up from her book. "The cloak is for no one see you two."

"Very well, how is your home work coming?"

"It's coming along." Phoenix said placing a book back in her bag before grabbing another one.

For the rest of the time she did her home work an Severus worked on his potions when Draco an Harry came back they played exploding snaps until it was time to she smiled as Dobby brought in the cloak.

"Phoenix is that my cloak?" Harry asked her.

"Yes it about time your guy took a bath,so you an Draco will take your cloak an go use the Perfects bath room, Albus told everyone else it was being redone so you'll be left alone this is so no one see's you okay." She explained handing him his cloak.

"Cool you'll go with Snape then?" Draco asked.

"Um well yeah i guess." Phoenix replied. "Well go on an don't take all night your going to wash not get dirtier get it."

"Your no fun." Draco grinned.

"Come on Draco lets get wet." Harry said covering them with the cloak.

The boys must of listen to her because it wasn't too long when they returned alittle pink in the face from the hot water handing over the robe she an Severus headed out.

"Will you join me?" Severus ask as she turned from him as he undressed.

"No, I took a bath already." She said turning when she heard him get into the tub.

"Phoenix i seance something is wrong please tell me what?"

"Nothing Severus I'm tried wash up an I'll do your hair for you."

He nodded an did as he was told with no more questions. When she had finished his hair she just let him soak for awhile, getting up she went an looked out the window thinking.

Several minutes later she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Are you aright i was calling you an you didn't answer?" Severus asked worried.

"Mm, I'm fine all done?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Aright we'll head back now." She told him grabbing the cloak an tossing it around them.

Phoenix froze when she opened the door, there on there bed was Harry an Draco making out.

"Well you seem much better." She smiled when they broke apart.

"I-we were-" They both blushed.

"It all right but do try to reframe yourself please." She grinned.

"How was your bath?" Draco asked Severus.

"Relaxing." He said going to his bed an watching Phoenix.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked looking at them both.

"No why?" She asked sitting at her desk.

"Something feels wrong." Harry said looking at them as well.

"I'm just worn out that's all I'll be fine really." She smiled wishing they'd believe her but knowing by the look in there eyes they didn't. "I'm fine i swear it."

"Well you haven't been sleeping maybe you should." Harry told her.

"Your not going to help Severus if your not helping your self." Draco added.

"I'll sleep when I'm finished." She told them opening a book.

"You say that every night." Draco said taking the book from her. "Go to bed now Phoenix."

"Aright." She sighted she so wanted to walk to an empty bed but she know it would only hurt Severus more if she did so she went over to his bed an lay in his arms.

"You'll feel better in the morning." Severus told her pulling her closer.

Although she didn't fall asleep fast in time she did finally sleep but only to wake up in panic.

Slowly Phoenix opened her eyes as Severus held her tightly to his body so tightly she could feel his erection which broke the dam that block the past in her brain. To quickly images an voice ran threw her mind an she couldn't separate them, there were mixing an blending turning nightmares in to reality, dreams it to fears. She wasn't aware of it but she had left the hospital wing an was roaming the halls even with her eyes open she could only see the images in her mind. Her Father coming closer an closer yelling screaming at her what he had planed for her. An then he was there, he had her an all she could do was scream an pray her mother would wake.

Sir Nicolas was roaming the halls when he spotted Phoenix walking the halls feeling on the walls. "Ah Miss Stone we are out late aren't we?" He asked when she didn't stop or answer he flew in front of her seeing the fear an color drained from her face he asked. "My lady what is wrong." When again he got no answer he flew to get the Head Master.

Albus ran down the halls with Sir Nichols behind him when they got to the place he had left her she was not there.

"You saw her here?" Albus asked looking around for her.

"Yes Headmaster, she was paler then i sir."

"Notified every ghost an every painting to be on the look out for her an tell Minerva what you have told me." He said already heading down another was as he was rounding the corner to the Great Hall that Albus spotted her running, he called to her but she didn't respond turning he ran down another hall an cut her off, grabbing her she began to scream an fight him. "Phoenix child it's me Albus what is wrong?" He asked trying to keep his hold on her still she wouldn't respond as if she couldn't hear or see him. Finally he grabbed her face an locked eyes with her. Then everything stop as she stilled an fell to the ground. Quickly Albus bent an picked her limp body up. Placing one hand on the back of her head he lifted it to look in her eyes once again. "No. No Phoenix don't do this, not now, you can't do this." Albus pleaded with her lifeless eyes. "Wake up! Wake up Phoenix they need you, you can't do this to Severus not now. Please wake up!"

"Albus?" Minerva yelled running to him. "Albus what happen to her?"

"Something set off her memories an she couldn't handle them, she was running from him an when i grabbed her she must of saw him." He said lifting her in his arms. "She's gone Minerva far more so then they were."

"We can bring her back can't we Albus?" She asked as they headed to his office.

"I don't know if we can." He told her sadden. "She will stay in my office were she will be safe, Minerva will you- will you tell them please?"

"Of course Albus." Minerva said placing a hand on his arm before she left him.

Albus lay her on his bed an sighted. "I shouldn't have forced you to deal with this little one on your own, i just wanted Severus back he's like a son to me an i was too blind to see your own pain, i am truly sorry for that Phoenix. I hope one day you can forgive me ." He said before leaving her be.

Slowly Minerva walked down to the hospital wing an opened the door, her heart broke as she looked upon the sleeping gentlemen, they've been threw so much she just couldn't bring herself to hurt them right now. No for the night she'd let them have there peace. When they woke in the morning she'd be there for them.

Severus woke first his hand roaming over the bed for her when he didn't find her he sat up panicked. "She's in Albus's office Severus." Minerva said sadden as she stud up from the chair by his bed.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked with a yawn as he woke up smiling as Draco snuggled up to him.

"I-" Minvera looked away from them as she walked over to stand in between there beds. "She's um...dear i don't know how to tell you."

"Professor what's happen to her?" Harry asked panicked causing Draco to wake.

"Tell me what has happen to her Minerva!" Severus demanded getting out of bed an standing in front of her.

"Severus...something set her off she was wondering the halls but in her mind she wasn't here. She was with him Severus." She told him.

"Her Father?" he asked her an she nodded her head.

"Albus didn't know when he found her he grabbed her she didn't see Albus she saw him her umm well an...an oh Severus it was too much for her when i found them Albus was holding her pleading with her to wake up."

"What happen to her what set her off will she be okay can Dumbldore get her back?" Harry asked as Draco held him.

"We don't know to all of those questions."

"It was me." Severus said sitting on the bed.

"Severus you -"

"I told her i loved her, i kissed her. I was pushing her when she was already on the edge i was so caught up in the wonderful feelings she gave me i didn't stop to think on how she was dealing with her own demons." Severus said looking up at her.

"We don't know what set her off it could have been all the stress don't blame yourself." She said sitting down an pulling him into a hug..

Several hours later Minerva left the boys.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this you two stay here." Severus said getting dress.

"Take the cloak you know she doesn't what you two being seen." Draco said handing it to him.

"I'll find out what's being done to help her Harry." Severus told him going to the door.

"I know you will sir." He smiled.

"Please Phoenix show you can hear me. You know he's dead you faced him already you have nothing to fear theres no one here who wishes to hurt you. " Albus pleaded with her turning when his door opened he stopped on his stairs when Severus removed the cloak. "Severus my boy."

"Where is she?" He asked not moving.

"She's up here." He told him stepping aside to let him passed.

Severus went to her side an took her hand. "I'm sorry i didn't come to see you sooner."

"She told me why I knew you'd come when you felt you could." Albus replied.

"Will she come back?"

"I wish i could tell you my boy but i can't."

"An what is being done to help her?" Severus asked looking at him.

"Were doing every thing we can my boy." Albus said walking to him.

"Do you know what caused this?" he asked looking back at her.

"No if we did maybe we could help her better." Albus said looking at Phoenix as well.

"It was me." Severus said lowering his head.

"Severus what do you think you did?" Albus asked him.

"She lays with me because of the nightmares. But then...my feelings changed for her an so did my dreams."

"I see an your body respond to these dreams."

"I didn't mean it, i didn't want to do this to her." Severus said looking tearfully up at him.

"I know you didn't Severus an so dose she, she just needs time. I bet when she wakes up she'll be as good as new. you'll see. But i must implore you to stay in the hospital wing you shell be informed about her improvements but it's not safe for you or Harry to be seen even with the cloak I'd feel better if you just stay put." Albus told him stepping away.

"I don't really have a choice do i?" He asked moving her hair back off her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry Severus but you know she would tell you the same thing."

"Can i stay with her for awhile before i must go back?" He asked.

"Of course my boy. it'll be safer for you to leave during dinner." Albus smiled going to his desk.

Severus turned back to her leaning down to whisper into her ear. "I'm sorry Phoenix i promise if you come back i won't bother you again, you won't have to worry about me, just come back Potters worried about you as is everyone else. Please Miss Stone come back." He pleaded before going down stairs an grabbing the cloak.

"Leaving so soon?" Albus asked.

"She's in good hands." He replied putting the cloak on an leaving.

Harry ran to Severus the moment he took off the cloak. "What's going on , will she be okay?"

"Albus is doing everything he can, she's in his office so she's safe but we must stay here, we'll be informed if theres a change." Severus told him.

"Well i should go to dinner I'll be back when i can." Draco said giving Harry a kiss. "She'll be fine Sir she's tougher then anyone I've ever meant." He said touching Severus's arm before he left.

the two boys followed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The last Stand.

"Well hello Draco." Draco turn to his aunt Bella. "You've been a bad boy , your father would not be please."

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked gripping his wand.

"Auhau Draco, Stupefy!" Draco was hit an fell to the ground an she walked over him. "You'll pay for this Little Malfoy. Wormtail take him me an Greyback will get are other party guest." She said stepping over him an heading to the hospital wing.

"You really love him don't you?" Severus smiled picking at his plate.

"I think so ...i mean it's not as deep as what i feel with you but well i can't have you can i?" Harry smiled back.

Before Severus could reply the door flew open an they both pulled out there wands.

"I wouldn't do that not unless you want Wormtail to hurt Draco." She smiled. "That's good little pets Stupefy."

"Lets go." Greyback said grabbing Snape.

"Boy are we going to have fun." Bella laughed but stopped as she heard voices.

"Get him before he gets to the gate!"

"Come on there coming!" Greyback yelled running out of the school.

"You'll never get them back Albus!" She laughed dashing out of sight.

"Severus!Harry!" Albus yelled running after them throwing cures but it was for not as they vanished."NOOOOO!"

"Welcome back boys." A man smiled as they arrived.

"Where is are Lord ?" Bella asked

"He's up with Bounty jr. He's still a little upset about the hexed that's still on Malfoy." he replied.

"Well take them down with Draco." Bella said dropping Potter.

The man grabbed them both an brought them down to the basement "Your friends are here to join you." He laughed dragging them behind him before he tossed them in the room. "Finite Incantatem." he said leaving them.

"Harry,Snape are you okay?" Draco asked going to them.

"No we have to get out of here!" Severus said already looking for away out. He couldn't go thew this again not with Draco too.

"She promised she wouldn't let them get us she promised!" Harry whined pulling himself into a ball in the corner.

"Harry she would never let them hurt you again if she could help it. An i won 't let them hurt you, either of you." Draco said holding him.

"They'll make me hurt you, they'll make us hurt each other." Harry cried. "I don't want to hurt you guys i love you. Phoenix help us please!"

"I want this castle searched, i want ever student ,staff an ghost questioned i want to know how they got in an were they are an i want to know now!" Albus yelled at the staff around him.

"Albus." Minerva called walking to him.

"They won't survive living thew this again Minerva." He sighted.

"Harry when he got scared when we walked together he vanished an ended up back in the infirmary with Phoenix, she said it was something she taught him maybe there with her now." She offered an Albus set off running to his office with her right behind him.

But when they got there Phoenix was the only on there.

"There to scared to remember." Albus sighted sitting next to Phoenix an taken her hand. "Bring them back to us dear please, i know I've asked a lot of you during theses last months but please just bring them back." he pleaded letting his head drop.

"Albus?" Minvera questioned as she walked closer "Albus her eyes are open."

He looked up an she was staring up her eyes blank. "Phoenix can you hear me?"

"Aurous." the word filled the room in a whisper.

"Minvera call Tonks,Kingsley an Moody." Albus said with a smile.

She went to the fireplace an called them with in five seconds they stepped thew the flame right along with Remus.

"We heard have you found them?" Remus asked.

"Where are they Albus?" Tonks asked walking over to him.

"What did they do to her?" Moody asked waving his wand over her.

"It wasn't them, but she called for you i think she knows were they are." Albus said brushing her hair back. "There here Phoenix what do you want them to do?"

She didn't say anything but her fingers squeezed an released his hand.

"I think she wants them to hold her hand." Minerva told him.

"Tonks take her other hand an Remus grab her hand an so on." Albus said taking Minerva's hand then everything went black.

"Severus . Harry will you please stop we have to figure out what where going to do." Draco pleaded to the two men huddle in the corner together.

"Phoenix please..." The both whimpered holding each other.

"Severus did you hear that, i think i heard something?" Draco said trying to see in the dark.

"Bloody hell i can't see a thing." Tonks mumbled.

"There here i can smell them." Remus said pulling his wand.

"Lomus maximus." Albus said.

"Albus!" Draco yelled running to him. "How did you find us."

"Harry, Snape." Phoenix said stepping from behind them.

"They took us you promised." Harry said running to her.

"I'm sorry. Here take your wands you'll need to fight." She said handing him is wand an given Snapes his.

"Well looks like the finale battle happens here an now." Kingsley said.

"All right move fast an think quick." Albus said as they headed up the stairs.

Severus watched as Phoenix lead the way but she didn't open the door she walked right threw it then once on the other side after five minutes the door opened.

"There all here he's telling them what he wants done to them. There all in the lounge." She said turning an leading the way.

"Albus how did she-" Tonk started until Albus held up his hand.

"Later, Shhhh, keep quiet an low." he said moving on.

"On three stun or kill." Minvera said placing a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"One." Whispered Moody

"Two." Lupin.

"Three." Harry

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Curse began to fly an when the smoked cleared not one Deatheater or Voldemort stud an Phoenix was gone.

"Phoenix!" Harry yelled.

"It's fine Harry she's back in my office, she hasn't woken up but she heard you both call to her an well, here we are." Albus said going to the boy.

"You better get them back Albus we'll take care of this." Moody told him as Minvera went to Severus.

"Come time to go home." She said leading him out as Albus an the two boys followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The worst is over but a war still linger

Albus sat at his desk four months later an Miss Stone was still gone. Harry was back to himself an madly in love with Draco. They stopped to check on her every day. Severus was back to teaching but he never came to Albus's office unless it was school related no it seemed Severus wanted nothing to do with the poor girl now an Albus didn't know what to do. Maybe he should talk to him? But before he could decide he hard foot steps from his bedroom standing he smiled.

"Welcome back Miss Stone."

"Are they all right?" She asked coming down the stairs.

"There as good as ever thanks to you. I must asked how you did everything?" Albus replied as she sat down on her hair that had grown. "Guess you'll have to get that cut." He laughed.

"Mmm maybe trimmed a little. Well the thing with Harry an Snape is called linking, my parents, my parents now, they taught all of us it." She answered.

"Can anyone do it or just you?"

"Well i guess yes as long as there a strong emotional link an as for how an what i did to bring us to them,well i used the link to find them then i did what my Father called Soul Projection, the soul leaves the body but it can manifest into flesh like stages that's how i opened the door but no harm can come to the soul unless the body is harmed." She explained looking around. "Um about how long have i been gone?"

"Four months dear we've all been worried, what happened?" Albus questioned.

"I was sleeping an then i was back there all i saw an heard was him i was running from him then he caught me an everything went blank an quiet until i heard them an you. Thank you sir for taking care of me." She smiled.

"It was the least i could do after all you've kept us all safe." he smiled standing. "I'm sure you's like to freshen up an join us for dinner."

"Yeah it would be nice to change close." She smiled standing up. "Um Snape is truly okay?"

"He's as well as he can be i guess. " He said given her a weak smile. "He's doing the best he can."

She nodded an left his office.

"Miss Stone your awake." Minerva said pulling her into a hug. "My poor child it is so good to have you with us again."

"Nice to be back." She smiled hugging her back.

"Oh Dear Harry will want to see you. Off with you i belive him an Draco are in the Gryffindor common room." Minerva said giving her a push in the right direction. "He'll be so happy to know your awake."

"No way not even with Harrys help could you bet me Draco." Ron laughed.

"Ah but it's not Harry who helped me but my dear father." Draco grinned taking his king. "Check mate."

"Bloody hell you could have told me before hand that Snape taught you how to play." Ron pouted.

"Where's the fun in that." Harry grinned wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Well I'll have to see if he'll give me some tips." Ron snickered.

"O yeah i can see that happening right after he let Nevilles teach potions." Hermione laughed.

Phoenix walked in an smiled at the laughter she was greeted with. Not saying a thing she walked into the common room.

"Phoenix is that you?" Ron asked

Every head turned an Harry got up an ran to her .

"He did it. Dumbledore said you'd come back." Harry smiled lifting her up in is arms an spinning.

"I'd never leave you guys, you'd get into to much trouble." She laughed as every one else got up an hugged her.

"Did you just wake up have you seen Severus?" Draco asked.

"Yes an no McGongaul caught me in the hall an told me to head here an i could use with a change of close." She told them.

"An a hair cut." Ron pointed out.

"I like it long." Harry said brushing some back.

"I'll trim it after i change I'll see you guys at dinner all right."

"You got it." They smiled.

"Severus did you hear me?" Albus asked watching the younger wizard grade papers.

"She's awake i heard you, what do you want from me a standing ovation?" Severus asked not even looking up at him.

"Severus i know you love that girl what happen was -"

"You know nothing now please leave me be Headmaster." Severus said slamming his quill down an glaring at him.

"It wasn't your fault Severus."

"You asked her what did she tell you?"

"That she was dreaming an then all she could hear or see was him."

"She saw that because of me, now leave it be. I have work to do." He said standing up an going into his lab.

Albus sighted but left him alone.

The Great Hall was full of voices as every one heard the news of Phoenix's awaking. The voice's stopped how ever when the doors opened an she stepped eye was on her as she scanned the room her eyes resting on the high table before her name was called.

"We saved you a seat." Nevilles waved

"Thanks." She smiled going to her friends .

"So are you really okay?" Dean asked her.

"I'm awake i guess that's saying something. How's Snape been?" She replied reaching for a roll.

"He's was quiet at first." Hermione said stealing a glance at the head table.

"Yeah at first now he blow up if you breathed to heavy." Semus added.

"I think he misses you Phoenix." Harry whispered to her.

"I'll see him after dinner." She whispered back.

"What are you two murmuring?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry smiled.

"Severus are you going to talk to her?" Minerva asked him.

"Why would i do that?" He asked cutting his steak.

"Why, i don't need to tell you why Severus." She replied.

"She's fine i can see that from here so i see no need to talk to her." He pointed out taking a bite.

"Leave it Minerva he doesn't wish to talk to her." Albus sighted.

"Leave it be Albus, that poor girl has been threw hell an back an now he's going to turn her away dear god Albus what do you think that will do to her? Well how do you think she'll feel!" She yelled the last questioned out causing every head to turn towards them.

"If you'll excuse me i have a potion brewing." Severus said standing up an leaving.

"Um I'll see you later." Phoenix said standing up an going to the head table. "Is everything okay ?"

"Yes dear nothing for you to worry about." Albus told her.

"Don't lie to her Albus." Minerva mumbled.

"Please sir if something is wrong please tell me." She pleaded.

"Uhhhh I'm afraid my dear child that Severus didn't visit or ask about you when you were out after you saved him an he doesn't seem to want to see you now. I'm sorry Phoenix." Albus told her sadly.

"Oh...oh well i understand sir, thank you." She mumbled walking away.

"Damn it I know it Albus this is not what she needed." Minerva growled getting up to go after her.

"Let them deal with this we've intervened enough." Albus said pulling her back down into her seat.

Phoenix slowly made her way down to his office she wanted to let him know that she understands after all she told him he didn't really love her he was just her hand she knocked.

"Enter if you must."

She opened the door an looked around finally spotting him in the back behind a cauldron. "Just wanted to see if you were really okay sir." She said closing the door an standing there.

"I'm fine Miss Stone thanks to you of course." He told her stirring his potion.

"I'm glad sir I'll leave you be now, take good care." She said before leaving.

Severus watched her as she left with longing in his eyes.

The rest of the school term went by peacefully Severus afforded Phoenix an she let him be. Harry an Draco tried to change that but she told them that there was nothing wrong an they should worry about each other an not every one else But now it was there last year an last day at Hogwarts an Severus had to deal with the fact that he was never going to see her again.

"*~*~*~*~*~"~"~"~*~*"~"~"~*~*~*~"~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

THE LAST DANCE

Every Seventh year was in the great hall, awards have been given an the dancing done now everyone was just saying there good byes.

"Do you know what your going to do Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"I've been asked to teach defense against the dark art in the Ministry, they think i would be a good asset." She smiled.

"An there right the thing you can do are behind the best wizards walking the earth now." Ron smiled resting his arm on her shoulder.

"An what will you guys be doing?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to a school in French." Hermione smiled.

"Me an Harry are taking a year off just to in joy are selfs." Draco smiled resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going into the Ministry as well to work with dad." Ron added.

"Well you two are going to be really tired if you don't retire." Hermione told them.

"Right I'll just say my last good byes." Phoenix said heading over to the teachers.

"Ah Phoenix." Minerva smiled.

"It's been a pleasure being in your class an an honor to be in your house i shell miss you." She smiled extending her hand.

"The honor an pleasure was mine." She smiled taking her hand an pulling her into a hug. "You will come an visit us wont you dear?"

"Of course." She smiled when she was let go. "An i will always be grateful to you sir for everything." She said turning to Albus.

"Albus my dear an i am grateful to you an you can expect me to check in on you from time to time." He smiled.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't Albus." she grinned giving him a hug. "An i will never forget you sir."

"An i will forever be in your dept i wish you luck in you future Miss Stone." Severus said before walking away.

"I should go pack." Phoenix said leaving.

"Albus."

"We must not interfere Minerva."

"Phoenix how do you feel about Severus?" Harry asked sitting on her bed as she packed.

"I'm glad he's doing better but i do worried about him." She said trying to locate her new robes that her mother sent her.

"No Phoenix what he meant was do you love him?" Draco asked closing her closet door to reveal her robes hanging on the back.

"I'm not in any condition to love anyone that way, besides he doesn't seem to still love me, I told him he was just confused." She said putting one robe on an packing the rest away.

"I don't think that's true." Draco told her.

"I'll keep in touch, i don't want to be late." She said shrinking her bag an putting it in her pocket as she kissed there cheeks an left.

Severus stood out of view an watched as his life walked out with the Weasley boy. Gone never to return.

FIN


End file.
